The End Of A Begining
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: How Bosco learns to cope with his life after a fight with Cruz and Faith (PLEASE READ AND REVIEW)A different light shown on Cruz.COMPLETE!! 5th Chapter Uploaded!
1. Chapter 1The Fight

I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did but I don't.. lol j/k Enjoy the fanfic. Please leave some comments and tell me whether to continue or not. This is just a effect of my with drawl from new episodes of Third Watch. PLEASE REVIEW! ^^ Thanks

Sargent Cruz sat in her office filing over a few papers. She was so sick of people, especially those who called her a 'Latina bitch' behind her back. In general, it was everyone and everything.  Her mind was else where as she remembered a few days ago. She looked out the small window leading to the hall wondering where Bosco was. He didn't show up to work in about 5 days now after the fight they had. Hoping what he said wasn't true she grabbed her coat and headed out. 

_Flashback_

 "Listen what the hell is going on? I don't seem to understand what way you are going now." Bosco said as they drove along 5th street. They shared a shift today, how lucky where they? 

"What do you want me to say? What you want to hear or the truth?" Cruz said sarcastically as she drove down the packed street. 

"I'm so sick of your games Cruz. One minute you're sweet and the next you're picking a god damn fight!" He yelled. Cruz didn't answer. Her eyes focused on the road, Bosco continued. 

"Were we a mistake Cruz?" He asked softer staring straight ahead. p

She looked at him quickly and then back to the road, a blank expression on her face. "Chico there was never a we."

"Don't act silly, the other night." He continued. Cruz didn't answer her face turning into a frown. Bosco looked at her. She stuttered,

"I-" She got caught off. 

"Stop the car." Bosco said quickly. Cruz looked at him quickly. 

"Are you seriously insane?" She asked. It was pretty clear that there was no area to stop with the constant cars beeping at everyone. Insane drivers threw there heads out the window cursing at others to get out of the way. Maybe it was time to put the signal on. It seemed like they were trapped together. God help them. 

"Stop the car!" He shouted louder making Cruz shudder. 

"And where the hell do you suppose I do that!?" She yelled back her body raging with anger. Bosco didn't reply.

"You have the nerve to talk Bosc." She said the words that he had called her the other night echoing in her mind. This conversation was supposed to help them, not cause them to argue. 

"What are you going to blame on me now?" He scowled. 

"I really enjoyed hearing that you called me a Latina bitch Chico. I really do." She said sarcastically with an angry tone in her throat. 

"Did the truth turn around and bite you in the ass sweetie?" He said coldly staring at her. He could tell she was on edge. 

A few cars honked at them as she slammed on the breaks causing Bosco to jolt forward. "Take it back." She said under her breath. 

Bosco recovered his balance and sat back. "Oh I'm really scared. You're turning dangerous now too." 

Cruz slammed on the horn as the other cars did. "Get out of the way!!" She screamed out the window. She started to drive again ignoring Bosco. 

"Your damned hun." He muttered. "And you cant do anything about that. Your life, yourself. The one thing you had is now gone." Bosco stated coldly staring out of the window. He knew he was hurting her now, but she did deserve it. Didn't she? 

"You just realized that. The only thing I had was my sister.-" She paused. "You? You think I had you." She said in disbelief. Bosco could feel his face turning red but he wouldn't show it. Never. He wouldn't give up that easy. She chuckled chillingly. "That's a knee slapper Bos." She pulled up to the  station, parked, but before she got out she turned to Bosco. 

"You're such a bastard. If you really felt anything towards me, you would never had called me what you did. Ever."  She said slowly. A few tears filled her glossy eyes but she blinked them away. She wasn't a weak one. They stared at each other.

"Maybe I shouldn't even bother coming to work tomorrow since I put you in so much misery. Maybe Ill go home and end it all. Maybe this is the last time Ill see you again." He hissed under his lips, almost in a whisper. Cruz sat back. He would never kill himself. Ever. He's too scared. I'm not the center of his life. 

"Go get therapy chico. Then go crying back to Faith like you always do. I will not be there for you to have a shoulder to cry on." Cruz said and got out of the car. Bosco got out quickly.

"Don't you dare bring Faith into this" He yelled. 

"What are you going to do? Hit me?" She said tauntingly. Boy did she love to get guys pissed. She definitely knew how it was done too. 

"The temptation is pretty great." He muttered staring at her as she started to head to the station walking backwards to face him. 

" You really think you can take me? I've been fighting since I was 5. You have to fight to live." She stopped as she saw the hurt in Bosco's face. She stared at him in piety, almost guilty that she caused that. She never saw that look on his face before and it haunted her. She turned around leaving him staring at her in the empty parking lot. 

_End Of Flashback_

Cruz walked into the locker room and walked quickly to her locker trying to avoid the few stares of Faith and the others. Boy Faith must have been mad, treating her poor baby like that, puhh…it made her sick just thinking about it. She wasn't scared of her though, not one bit, she could take her easily. And they both knew it. 

            Spinning her combination and pulling her locker open Faith walked up behind her. "What the hell did you do to him?" She said coldly. Cruz turned around rolling her eyes. 

            "And why the hell should I tell you? Are you his mother?" She said sarcastically. Bring it on Faith. Hit me. She said to herself.

            Faith stared at her with rage in her eyes. "He's not answering his cell, his home number, or his door." She paused and in a sterner voice said, "I swear to god Cruz, if you hurt him, I swear, Ill hurt you ten times more." 

            Cruz felt like laughing. She was almost going to crack up when her eyes gazed around the room at the other officers staring at them. A small chuckle came out of her lips and a few seconds later a jolt of pain hit raged though her.  Her hand went immediately to her eye. Oh was she going to get it. Cruz threw a punch at Faith as it hit her in the nose. Faith fell to the ground and Cruz started to kick her in the side. She couldn't stop, all her emotions flew out as the others pulled her back. A few tears stained her cheeks as she fell to the ground a few feet away from Faith beside Sully, her head burrowed in her arms. Boy did she want to disappear.

            "Go home Cruz, now." The Lieutenant said to her as she sat across him in his office. "You so close to getting yourself suspended, one more time and your fired." He murmured as Cruz stood up.

            "Fine." She stated simply, her eyes three different shades of purple and blue. She walked out and headed outside to her car. 

Sully handed Faith an icepack as she sat down in a chair in the break room. Faith brought it to the side of her face which was bruised badly with the indent of Cruz's fist. Her sides ached badly and she hutched over a bit. "You need to go home. Be with your husband. Relax; you don't look good at all." 

"That bitch." That was all she could say as Sully helped her to get up. 

"Ill give you a ride." He said and helped her to the door. 

Cruz sat on her couch in the dim apartment. She clenched the ice pack to her eye which stung badly. The minutes ticked by as her mind wandered. She hoped she had let out a lot of steam on Faith but much of it was still there. She knew she couldn't threaten to lose her job. She knew that Faith had pushed her way to far. But what she didn't know was if Bosco was ok. Why would she care? He was a lousy son of a bitch to her. But she did. She knew she did care about him. How could she have said some of the things she did? Then she remembered what he called her. Did he mean it? Words can hurt but sometimes people make mistakes, she realized and leaned her head back. The suspicion was killing her. What was going on?

A few blocks away Bosco sat in the bar. "Hit me." He said, his words slurred. The bartender walked over.

"Son you have had way too many. I think you should go home." 

"Don't ell meh whatt to do!" He slammed his hands on the counter making everyone jump. 

"Its time for you to leave Bosco." He said again this time the words made sense in his scattered brain. 

"ohhh.." He said getting up. "I can ell when I'm not wanted." He tried to walk but stumbled a bit. He continued out the door wondering where to go. He couldn't exactly remember where he came from or where his apartment was. He rubbed his head. "Pull it together Boss." He said to himself woozily and continued walking down the sidewalk. It was dark, not many people were around. He stopped to check his watch. It read 1am. He moaned and sat down on a bench. His mind skipped from where his home was to Cruz. A few bits and pieces of the fight same back to him as he sat there. The one part that stuck in his mind was when she called him a bastard. He really was one to treat everyone in his life the way he did. He did have to blame that on his father though and his family. Then he remembered what night when he came home and sat down with the gun in his hand, ready to pull the trigger, and end everyone's misery. Maybe it would be better that way, without him. 

A few thoughts came across him about his best friend, Faith. They had known each other since they started training for the NYPD. He remembered it like it was yesterday. She was the only one that was always there for him. He wished he hadn't shut her out the past few days just because of Cruz. It was just his way of dealing with his life, he guessed. Leaning his head back, he passed out with the comforting thoughts of Faith, his best friend, and partner in the force.

Bosco awoke to a loud horn honk. He jumped out of his sleep and swung around to see a familiar face. "Sully?" He blinked a few times as Sully got out of the car. 

"Bosco, man, you look trashed." He looked at him tilting his head. "What happened to you?" 

Bosco rubbed his head with no reply. He wasn't about to tell him the load of his problems. 

"Come on to work. Everyone's been looking for you." Sully said. He decided not to bring up the whole Cruz and Faith fight. 

Bosco stood up shakily. "Can you take me home?"

Sully nodded. "Come to work tomorrow. We really need you." He paused. "Faith needs her partner back." 

Bosco thought about it for a second and nodded. He got in the car and headed home.


	2. Chapter2Realization

Faith slid on her jacket in the locker room. Her left eye was black and blue which matched her expression on her face. She was ashamed of herself for hitting Cruz. She never expected to lose herself, like her sense of reality. She watched Cruz at her locker. Cruz hadn't glared at her once since she entered the room. This made Faith suspicious. Usually Cruz was the first to say something rude. Today was different.

Faith turned to leave as Bosco walked in, in front of Sully. He walked past Faith and went straight to his locker not even acknowledging her. He didn't want to talk to her nor explain what had happened the past few days. Cruz glared around the room as she locked her locker. She wasn't sure how to react when his eyes locked on hers. The cold in his eyes was unbearable as they stared in silence at each other from across the way.

Faith gave him a confused expression and walked over to Bosco quickly breaking the two's cold stares.

"Where have you been?" She asked him standing behind him a few feet.

"No where" He replied casually.

"No where is right! You have missed a week of work!" Faith exploded. Why am I yelling at him? It's not his fault. It was all Cruz. It was her fault. All her fault, not Bosco's, she repeated in her mind. 

Bosco didn't reply. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Especially not Faith. He couldn't believe he was ignoring his best friend, his partner, but this had to be done.

"God Bosco. Don't you even wonder if anyone was worried about you?" She toned down her voice. Cruz watched them out the corner of her eye.

Bosco shrugged slightly. 

"You better turn around Bosc. You have a lot to catch up on." She said quickly, turned around on heel and walked out. Sully left behind her glaring back at Bosco first. Then they were alone. 

Cruz started to head to the door. She started to pass Bosco's locker as he grabbed her by the side of her arm. She swung around and looked up at him with a cold expression on her face. Why did she always act like this to him? She could be worrying about him and then cursing him off the next minute. I guess she was unpredictable but did this make her a bad person? She stood in silence, staring at him like a stone princess, so proud of herself.

"Your not worth dying for." He said staring back. Capturing her eyes, this was the challenge to them. Who would look down first?

"Never said I was." She replied simply. Here we go again..

"Did you think I left?" He asked.

"I didn't know." She stated, her tone lightened. She knew she couldn't keep this up. She couldn't afford to lose her job. For all she knew Faith may go berserk again on her. She wasn't sure she would be able to hold back a swing again.

            "Would you have missed me?" He said seriously.

            "Bosco stop with the bullshit!" Cruz yelled pulling her arm back out of his grasp. He didn't reply but looked back to his locker. After a few seconds of silence Cruz went to turn and leave, however he continued.

            "You don't know how many times that night I was sitting at home with a gun to my head." His eyes glared back to her. She leaned her side on the row of lockers listening to what he had to say. He did deserve it. Im listening…

            "A million times I was ready, told myself I was going to do it, to show I'm not afraid of death. Its amazing how one little bullet that tears though your flesh could kill ya instantly. Just in the right nook right on the side of your ear." He liked scaring her. Liked to see her nervous. 

            Cruz closed her eyes for a few seconds. She didn't need to hear the details. She thought about her family and her past. How death was so common to her. It never seemed that bad until she heard the truth about it. The pain. The horror. The worry. What if it wouldn't end? What if I didn't die right away? Pain was her enemy and the mental never seemed to bother her as much as it did now.

            "The truth is, I am scared of death." He said. Cruz looked up. Was he really being sincere? He wasn't the person to share his fears, she knew that.

            "Then I thought about my life and how I was treated growing up. I never knew love. Hardly knew my parents. Sure I loved them but sometimes they didn't love me back. It wasn't something I experienced. They led me here, to my screwed up life." He broke the stare and looked away. It was too hard to look at her. He had lost. "Then I thought about you."

            Her expression didn't seem to change but lighten a bit. Here it comes, she told herself. Here it comes and how I'm such a horrible person who should rot in the fiery flames of hell.

            "You made me want to pull that trigger, but you also made me pull it back. There's two sides to you Cruz, one that's the one I thought I knew, and the one I never want to see again." He said and swallowed facing her.

            "Cruz, I didn't mean what I had called you." He paused. "I'm just not sure if you meant what you said that day about me that day." He finished and left the locker room. Cruz remained where she stood thinking for a while. There she was. Left alone. Alone. Again.


	3. Chapter3TrueFriends

Sorry this chapter is a bit short. Heh im working on it.

 Thanks XoXLiLaNgElXoX for the review.

Faith headed out to the car with Bosco behind her. She wasn't sure whether to ask what was wrong or not. Usually he would just blow her off. Opening the door she got in the drivers seat as Bosco climbed in the other. She began to drive.

            Bosco stared straight ahead. He glared over at Faith every few minutes. There he was, ignoring the only person who actually meant something to him. It wasn't that angry look on her face that bothered him; it was her black eye that made him curious.

            She could tell he was staring at her. It was really obvious. She glanced over at him. "What?"

            "Your eye. What happened to you?" He said looking back over at her.

            Faith hesitated. Wait, why should I tell him? He won't tell me what's going on. C'mon Faith, you're acting like a child. She said one word, "Cruz" 

            "What the hell did she do that to you for?!" Bosco exploded. It was one thing to mess with a friend, but not Faith. No No No.

            Faith looked at him like he was crazy. "It wasn't her fault." She felt disgusted as she said that. 

            "Oh I see now. That's why she has the black eye as well. Very mature Faith. Way to go." He commented and looked straight ahead.

            "Oh please Bosco. She used her smartalic attitude, I-" She paused. "I couldn't help it." Faith murmured. Bosco didn't respond. After a few seconds passed Faith decided to bring up the big question.

            "Damnit Bosco tell me what the hell is going on!" There I said it. She looked over at Bosco's expression. It didn't change. He looked at her.

            "Faith, you're my best friend. You know that. There are just some things I can't share with you right now." He said angrily. Why can't she understand? He leaned his head on the glass window.

            Good job Faith. Now he really isn't going to say anything more. "I just really care about you Bosc. You know that as well. That's why I want to know. I swear to god, if Cruz did anything to you Ill-"  Bosco cut her off.

            "Faith! My problems are not yours to fix! I can never seem to fix them all on my own. You're the one who's always there for me! God I just need for once to fix it myself! You can not help me!" He yelled.

            Faith looked hurt. I was just trying to help. There goes my best friend; all I ever wanted to do was help him.

            Bosco looked down. Boy he had blown it. Now he had absolutely no-one who was there for him. He practically told Faith he didn't need her anymore. Deep down he did.  He didn't want to shut Faith out but he couldn't help it. Not knowing what was going on between Cruz did scare him. He thought he had felt love, one emotion that was only given to him by Faith for friendship. He knew he should have never called her what he did. He knew it was wrong. She was picked on all her life known as the 'Latina bitch' but no, he's such a dumbass, he couldn't see that that would upset her. He didn't mean what he said though. Everyone could be a bitch sometimes..who knows? He did need to talk to her. Talk. Not yell. Just talk. Talking is a understatement. Talking leads to arguments, arguments lead to fights, fights lead to hell. There ya go. It's all laid out easy for you Boss. Now the question is, what the hell are you going to do?

            "G159 report, gunshot fire at 8th. G159-"

The radio boomed causing both to jump. Faith didn't dare look at Bosco. She put the siren on and turned on to 8th street. Three police cars and inspector cars were already there including Cruz, Sully, and TY. A body laid sprawled in the grass. A body for a girl. Around 16 maybe? It was hard to tell by the amount of blood covering her. 

They got out of the car and walked over to the body. A ambulance rolled up and Kim and Jimmy got out and headed over to the motionless body. Kim checked her pulse and looked up at the others circled around with a miserable expression. "She's dead." Sully and TY looked around the dark alley. They took out there flashlights and began to walk. Cruz glared at him and then back to the others. Taking her radio out, "714, she's dead." She said into the speaker and headed back to the car. Bosco followed behind her. She opened the door and went to get in but he grabbed the door. She looked up at him.

"We need to talk." 


	4. Chapter4TalkingandLoveSucks

Cruz stood up leaning against the top. "Fine." She slammed the car door shut. Great, just great. Talking..

Bosco glared at her. "Seriously Cruz." Wow now didn't he sound sincere. Good job Boss. Not.

"What more is there to say?" She said sarcastically.

"Dam it cant you talk like a regular person just once?" Bosco asked getting frustrated. The tone of his voice got higher.

Faith had followed Sully and TY. She looked back at Bosco and Cruz once and reluctantly followed the others. She had to let it go. She couldn't pick a fight with Cruz anymore. It was over. 

Cruz didn't reply. "Fine I won't talk then." 

"Then nothings going to get solved. I don't get you and your stupid attitude!" Bosco exploded. Crap.

"My attitude? Look at you, screaming at me like a child. Listen Bosco; if you don't want me to acknowledge you anymore I won't, just leave me the hell alone." Ouch. Those last few words hurt. Why did I just say that? 

Bosco rubbed his head. This isn't the way it was suppose to work out. He wasn't supposed to act like a jackass and continue criticizing Cruz. He wanted to fix what he had said that day. He wished he had never told anyone including Sully and TY about his fling with Cruz. He was surprised Faith was almost as clueless as he. She knew that he was falling over heels for Cruz but no, he didn't believe her. Now he understood. 

"That night was never supposed to happen. I really didn't have the right to tell anymore what happened after that fire. I admit it. It just made me so mad, so hurt, when you ignored me like nothing ever happened. It was special to me Cruz. I thought there was something else between us. Maybe I was wrong." He said and watched her reaction. Boy didn't he just spill and probably embarrass himself. He turned and began to walk away with his hands in his jacket when she didn't respond. 

"Boscorelli." She said. He turned around and stopped. "I was scared of what happened. I didn't mean to block you out. I was going to talk to you but then I heard what you had told to the others about me. I freaked." She admitted it. 

            Bosco thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Cruz looked at him confused. What was a nod suppose to mean?

            "Did you find your answers?" She asked. He grinned at her a nodded once again then turned on heel and walked back over to his car where Faith was already seated.

            Cruz opened the car door and sat in. Checking her watch she drove away.

            Bosco hopped into the passenger side as Faith sped away. 

            "Have good conversation with your girlfriend?" She mocked staring straight ahead. Bosco sighed.

            "Can I ask you a question?" He asked looking at her.

            Faith remained staring at the road. How could he just make believe nothing happened?  "No, you don't need me. You can take care of it on your own." She said with an angry tone.

            "Faith, c'mon. I'm sorry. I just needed sometime that's all." Bosco said looking at her. "I lied about not needing you."

            Faith looked at him quickly and then back to the road. "You do realize that you say that every time I'm upset with you right?"

            "If I didn't, I wouldn't be the same Bosco that you all love and know. It's my nature." He said cleverly. 

            Faith couldn't help but laugh. It was true. He's just that kind of guy, she thought. Bosco will always be Bosco and she had to accept that.

            "Can I ask you the question now?" Bosco asked with a grin.

            Faith looked over at him. "What?"

            "Will I ever find love?" He said with a small chuckle. "Every time I think I do, it wipes around and bites me in the ass." Hey, Faith was the only person he could ask that to. She knew from experience. He loved that about her.

            "Yeah Bosc. You will in time."

            "Love sucks." Bosco stated simply looking out the window.

            "Welcome to life Bosc. Hope you enjoy the ride." Faith stated with a smile.


	5. Chapter5UnderstandingCOMPLETE

Bosco walked alongside the dimly lit street. Checking his watch his shift was almost over. Nearly 11 great, the thought to himself. He wished he had another hour to roam the streets. He hated going back to his apartment. Alone. Silent. It made him think. Thinking led to his painful childhood. He didn't want to go back to that. Faith stood across the street with TY and Sully arguing over a robbery a few blocks down. They 'were' on watch until they pulled up and scared the robbers away. It was a usual night I guess, Sully and TY chatting and Faith and Cruz giving each other nasty stares. If you ask me, they both have issues to resolve about each other. Cruz walked over to me probably to spite Faith. I know Faith thinks she's a bad influence on me but its better then being alone.

            "The witch wanted me to tell you to get your ass in gear." She said sarcastically showing her bitter attitude. She was good at it, he had to admit. He could see how much she loved to get Faith angry.  Faith hated when I hung out with her, she wouldn't admit it, but I know she does. I turned around to face her.

            "Oh really. Did you just start taking orders from Faith." Bosco commented. 

            Cruz rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You know she hates when I make any contact with you what so ever." She smirked and turned her head to look at Faith and the others across the street. Faith stared at her sure enough. Not looking away once. TY and Sully looked right away. They, however, didn't want to get into the whole mess.

            Bosco looked at Faith and then back to Cruz shaking his head. "She doesn't mean it Cruz."

            "Yeah? That's why she took the first swing?" Cruz commented remembering the fist fight they had. 

            "You would have if you got the chance." He said and continued walking. Cruz followed beside him as the bitter January wind picked up. Bosco walked with his hands in his pockets.

            "I'm surprised you're not jumping to leave." She said looking straight ahead.

            "Well things have changed." Bosco stated. She turned and looked at him.

            "Your past comes back to haunt you at night." Cruz said surely without question.

            He looked at her, his face in a question mark. How does she know? We only talked about my parents a few times. "no.." He lied. 

            "Chico you suck at lying" She laughed and continued down the street. 

            "Fine." Bosco said.

            "You're no fun anymore. Always letting me win." Cruz said with a tone of laughter. Everything was a game, a challenge, a competition to her. Staring, arguing, she was taught never to fall down first. She was out in the world to be challenged.

            "Hey what can I say? You're too good for me now you know." Bosco laughed looking at her. She shook her head as they walked in silence. A few cars passed and when they turned the block they stopped.

            "Are we ok Bosco?" Cruz asked out of the blue. Dumb question. She told herself. He turned and looked at her.

            "We both said things that night that weren't true. Right?" He asked. When she nodded he continued. "Then yes. That was the past. We both know we can't live in the past." He added and begun walking back to the others his head low, with Cruz beside him. As they approached closer Bosco could feel Faith's heavy stares. He stopped across the street with Cruz. She headed to her car. "Ill see you tomorrow then." 

            "Tommorrow." She repeated with a nod and opened her door. 

He begun walking across the street but then turned to Cruz. "Wait, Go see your sister Cruz." She gave him a puzzled look. "It the pain sometime." He said with a reassuring grin and turned back around heading back to Faith and the car. They were so much alike it scared him. Always regretting the past. He himself always thought about his mother and wished he hadn't said some of the things he did. Sometimes he would talk to her. Hell he would never let anyone know. 

Cruz thought about it as she started the engine. Nodding to herself she drove away as Bosco entered the car with Faith.

"What took you so long?" She asked. He could sense her anger but unusually it didn't seem to both him.

"Nothing, I just had to tell her something that's all." He smiled to himself and then looked at her. "Lets go." Faith shrugged and sped away back to the station.

Cruz entered the small church a few blocks away from her prescient. Looking around she felt out of the place. Why should I be here? I don't belong. Putting her hands in her pockets to warm them up she headed back to the door but something stopped her. Turning back around, she saw a few people sitting along in the pews weeping. Some children prayed beside the adults almost in comfort. Cruz took a deep breath and sat in one near the back. Sitting back she looked down and thought about the sister she loved, The one that she took care of as a kid, the young one, the one who didn't deserve to die. A few tears formed in the corners of her dark eyes and she said her first prayer, one of love, one wishing peace upon her loved one. After a few minutes she got up and walked out slowly into the dark cold night. Thanks Bosco she thought a headed to her car.


End file.
